


Childlike Wildlife

by solaciolum



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo contemplates his career options. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Wildlife

"What kind of super hero team would _want_ me, anyway? 'Sorry, Senor Espinosa, we already have our share of mutants with useless powers.' Face it, amigo. All I'm good for is scaring the kiddies at Halloween." Angelo paces the basement restlessly, halfway through his second pack of cigarettes for the day. It's become second nature for him to step over or around the piles of clothing and CD cases that litter the floor.

 _The Great Lakes Avengers'd prolly take you. An' yer power's not useless._ Jono is lying on the couch, rereading one of his old issues of _Sandman_ and listening to Angelo monologue across his room with half an ear. _Thought you were only in this 'til you graduated, anyway._

"That ain't the point. If I _wanted_ to keep doing this shit, no one'd take me. And- what the hell, Jono? The _Great Lakes Avengers_? How desperate do you think I am?" He picks up an empty soda can (one of his) off the floor to use as an ash tray. "Don't matter anyway, they already got a stretchy guy."

Jono flips a page in his comic book and doesn't look up. _Keep feelin' sorry for yerself, mate. It's sexy._

Angelo stops and drapes himself over the back of the couch, in Jono's face. "You'd be the expert on that, right, muchacho? 'Cuz you're the one with the aura of mystery and self loathing. Izzat why Paige still wants to jump your bones?"

Even though he can communicate perfectly well through telepathy, there are times when Jono can say everything he needs to with his eyes alone. The look he gives Angelo now says, quite clearly, "Keep talking and I'll rip your bloody face off with my psychic teeth, you wanker."

Angelo just grins and ruffles Jono's hair, then lights another cigarette and begins pacing again.


End file.
